Businesses commonly need to process large amounts of data. Work packages for the data processing are created from selections a user makes on a user interface. After the creation, work packages are usually executed sequentially by committing the transactions at the end of each work package. Currently, to process the data, reports are run that select data and provide the data to a user on a user interface. The reports often include a first part with parameters and selections for the data being processed and the mass data processing itself was implemented in the second part.